No te vayas, por favor
by Girlyfairly
Summary: Su vida ha sido arruinada por un error del pasado. Sin embargo, él es feliz mientras esté con Light... Pero siente que éste planea dejarlo, y honestamente, no cree poder soportar que el castaño se vaya de su vida nuevamente. OneShot. Yaoi. OoC


La habitación era un desastre, frente a la cama había un viejo ventilador refrescando entre chirridos el pequeño lugar; papeles tirados por todos lados, colillas de cigarros y latas de cerveza entre las sábanas, una variedad de pastillas coloridas sobre la mesita de noche, restos de comida rápida y bebidas dejadas en cualquier lugar, ropa limpia y sucia acumulada en cada rincón. Los rayos del sol se colaban por los pequeños agujeros que se habían formado en la bolsa negra que cubría la única ventana. La habitación se había caldeado debido a lo encerrado de esta, el vapor de aquel lugar volvía más ácido el hedor por la comida que se había podrido quien sabría hace cuantos días.

—Por favor, Light. No te vayas...

 **oo**

 _Los atardeceres más hermosos que había observado en su vida siempre habían sido en la playa. Sentado sobre la blanca arena, viendo las nubes teñirse de un color rojizo; el inmenso y anaranjado sol reflejándose en el mar, el cual, se encontraba calmo en estos momentos. Las gaviotas armonizando con sus graznidos mientras danzan elegantes por lo cielos; la brisa veraniega revolviéndole los cabellos mientras el olor a sal con bloqueador solar invade el lugar. Aquella vista lo tenía embelesado, pero esa sensación de paz era realmente provocada por el chico que tenía a su lado, por el castaño que veía hacia el horizonte sonriendo, cuyos grandes ojos color miel reflejaban lo redondo del sol._

 _—Pensé que habías olvidado que me gustan estas cosas— comentó sin apartar su vista del frente, no quería perder ni un segundo de aquel espectáculo._

 _—Hay tantas cosas de ti que jamás olvidaré, Light._

 _El castaño ladeó su rostro hacia su compañero, cuyo dedo índice se deslizaba sobre la arena_

 _—¿Qué haces?— le tomó de la mano, con intenciones claras de apartarla para poder ver que dibujaba el azabache._

 _Sus mejillas se tornaron de un leve color carmesí al ver sobre la arena_ ** _"Lawliet y Light"_** _encerrados en un corazón._

 _—Siempre te quedarás aquí, Light— dijo con un deje de tristeza, con su puño sobre su corazón._

 _El castaño sonrió levemente con un poco de tristeza. Lawliet había flexionado una de sus piernas, pegándola casi a su pecho y colocando su mentón sobre la rodilla, viendo hacia la arena de manera pensativa, repasando aquellos nombres y pensando sobre lo que realmente significaba el "siempre te quedarás aquí, Light"_

 _—Me gusta más de esta manera— interrumpió sonriente. Borró con sus dedos aquel dibujo y formó con su índice uno nuevo._

 _El azabache vio lo que Light había formado, algo muy parecido a lo suyo, un corazón de igual forma pero en lugar de dos nombres solo tenía uno escrito en medio,_ ** _"LawLight"_** _. Sonrío de lado, pero aquello más que alegría, le provocó soledad. LawLight era un lindo juego de palabras para una pareja como ellos, además reflejaba la manera en la que ambos se complementaban perfectamente, pero también sugería que si alguno llegase a faltar, dejaría al otro incompleto._

 _Ambos veían embelesados aquella figura, perdidos y temerosos con el silencio que se había formado. Una suave ola llegó hasta sus descalzos pies, rozándolos un poco, y llevándose con ella el arte formado con sus dedos. El azabache sonrió ante aquella ironía del mar llevándose su muestra de amor._

 _—Siento que vas a dejarme— confesó cabizbajo, dejando salir al fin su miedo._

 _El castaño abrazó sus piernas contra su pecho, intentando controlar el escalofrío que le había provocado aquella confesión_

 _—Cometí un error, Lawliet._

 _El aludido levantó el rostro con sus ojos claramente cristalizados._

 _—No digas eso...— lo abrazó, arrullandolo en su pecho —Soy el único culpable... Por favor, no vuelvas a culparte, Light. Por favor…_

 _Sus dedos se deslizaban en aquellos cabellos castaños. El corazón le palpitaba con fuerza, quiso mantenerse firme, pero fue imposible que su voz no flaquease al sentir aquel delgado cuerpo temblando entre sus brazos._

 _—Creí que te haría feliz... Creí que te haría un bien.. P-pero... S-solo te he d-dañado— sollozó, aferrándose a la marcada cintura de su pareja._

 _Lawliet lo abrazó con más fuerza, no se atrevió a decir una palabra, mejor dicho, su garganta no se lo permitió, el nudo que se había formado en ella le comprimía la tráquea, haciéndole difícil hasta el respirar._

 _Le tomó de la quijada para alzar su rostro, encontrándose con sus adorados ojos miel inundados en lágrimas que le empapaban las mejillas. Fue como una estocada directa al corazón, haciéndole soltar un quejido ante lo real del dolor. Y entonces, permitió que sus propias lágrimas también bañasen su rostro, haciéndolo sentir aliviado de dejar salir su dolor, pero a la vez ansioso de lo que estás significaban, sabía que Light lo iba a dejar._

 _—Por favor, Light. P-por favor, n-no me d-dejes— suplicó titubeante. Acortó la distancia y se apoderó de los labios del menor, lo besó de manera suave, queriendo transmitirle su necesidad y miedo en aquel húmedo contacto._

 _Ambos labios temblaban y se empapaban de sus lágrimas en cada roce, el mar seguía encontrando sus pies de vez en vez acariciándolos con su tibieza. Las trémulas y frías manos se paseaban por la espalda del otro, de manera lenta pero certera, deseando guardar en sus palmas la figura de su amante a la perfección._

 _—Lo s-siento..— susurró el castaño casi inaudible, llevándose el último aliento tibio de los labios del azabache, dejándolo helado luego de aquellas palabras, como si del peor de los infortunios se tratase_

 _—No.. Light, p-por favor._

 _—Han pasado dos años, Lawliet. Jamás quise hacerte tanto daño— tomó una de las pálidas manos entre las suyas, sintiéndola helada, pero no lo culpaba, podía asegurar que las suyas estaban igual._

 _Lawliet comenzó a sollozar más alto, importándole poco que alguien lo viese llorar como pocas veces lo ha hecho, menos que ese alguien fuese el amor de su vida. La calidez de la playa desapareció, dejando un aire gélido recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. Sabía lo que aquello significaba, pero no quería creerlo._

 _—Ellos ya no quieren que regrese— continuó el castaño de manera suave, tomando aquel puntiagudo mentón con su trémula mano, haciéndolo alzar el rostro —Jamás quise hacerte tanto daño— repitió, ver aquellos profundos orbes anegados en lágrimas le había comprimido el corazón, haciéndole sentir peor que una escoria por ser la razón de tanto sufrimiento._

 _—Yo.. N-no quiero p-perderte, Light. No de nuevo, ¡no quiero perderte de nuevo!— exclamó, tomándole de los hombros, perdiéndose en cada detalle de aquel perfectamente perfilado rostro, temiendo él no volver a verlo, no volver a encontrarse con aquellos ojos miel que le escudriñaban el alma; no volver a escuchar esa armoniosa voz que le erizaba la piel, no volver a probar esos labios que emanaban amor en cada beso._

 _El corazón del castaño dolió nuevamente, creyendo por un momento que aún latía. La desesperación reflejado en los ojos de Lawliet le dañaba y le aterrorizaba. Bajó la cabeza al sentir como sus tibias lágrimas le volvían a surcar las mejillas._

 _—Estabas perdido, Lawliet. S-sin rumbo... Yo s-solo quería verte s-sonreír de nuevo... P-por ello pedí verte... Reencontrarme c-contigo... Ellos me lo advirtieron.. M-me dijeron que n-no era buena idea... ¡L-lo siento tanto, Lawliet!... ¡Por mi estúpida idea ahora sufres más!_

 _Sus sollozos se apaciguaron al quedar su boca contra el pecho del azabache, quien había vuelto a abrazarlo con fuerza pegándolo a su cuerpo._

 _—¡No digas eso, mi amor!, ¡esto no es tu culpa!— la desesperación comenzaba a embargarle, podía sentir los temblores pero sabía que no solo eran provenientes del cuerpo del castaño, él también había comenzado a tiritar —Fui yo, Light. ¡Por mi culpa te fuiste en mi primer lugar!... Pero p-por favor, n-no me dejes, n-no de nuevo._

 _—Lawliet... Por favor, entiende— alzó su cabeza, tomando con sus heladas manos el rostro de su novio, perdiéndose en lo profundo de sus dilatadas pupilas —Tú y yo ya no pertenecemos a los mismos mundos, mi cuerpo yace bajo tierra desde hace dos años._

 _El azabache sacudió su cabeza frenéticamente cerrando sus ojos con fuerza. Aún podía percibir el aroma de los claveles que fueron dejados sobre la húmeda tierra aquella tarde de abril, hace dos años cuando todos reunidos, le daban el último adiós a cierto castaño. Pero Light no estaba muerto, no podía estarlo, estaba entre sus brazos, ¡seguía con él!_

 _—¡Pídeles que te dejen quedarte conmigo!— suplicó aún con sus ojos cerrados. Light suspiró, conteniendo las lágrimas se acercó de nuevo a su azabache, plantandole un suave beso._

 _—Esto ya no es sano, amor. Ambos debemos buscar nuestro camino— aquellas palabras salían quemándole la garganta, pero quería mantenerse sereno, deseaba transmitirle esa paz al azabache, pero no le era fácil. Ver a Lawliet tan destrozado le estaba rasgando el corazón, sobretodo porque nunca lo había visto de tal forma._

 _—Te mataron por mi culpa...— escupió, aferrando sus manos a la arena, sintiéndose la persona más incapaz del mundo. Sí hace dos años él no hubiese aceptado ese estúpido caso, quizá Light seguiría a su lado, quizá su novio podría estar realizando esos sueños que tanto anhelaba, quizá aún despertaría cada mañana con ese olor a miel golpeándole el olfato, ese dulzón aroma tan característico de su él, solo de él._

 _—Jamás te he culpado, no fue tu culpa— le limpió las lágrimas con los pulgares mientras se mordía los labios para retener su propio llanto. Ya no quería llorar ni verlo llorar más. Ya no._

 _Lawliet frunció los labios y llevó una mano al pecho del castaño, cerciorándose que éste se encontraba sin ninguna marca._

 _Había fallado como detective y como novio. Se confió demasiado de su identidad secreta, subestimó a aquel hombre cuyo rostro jamás conoció, pero que era el sospechoso de incontables homicidios. Y Light había sido solo uno más a la lista._

 _Ni volviendo a nacer podría olvidar lo que vieron sus ojos esa tarde que regresó de su oficina, esa que constantemente cambiaba para mantener su anonimato. Cruzó el umbral de la puerta y arrojó las llaves al sofá, llamó a su novio pero no recibió respuesta. Dejó sobre la mesa los papeles que traía para dirigirse a la habitación, creyendo que probablemente Light había regresado cansado de la universidad y estaba tomando una siesta. Pero sus pasos se detuvieron en seco, como había pensado Light estaba en la cama, pero un color carmesí coloreaba las sabanas y su desnudo torso mientras algunos hilos también resbalaban por la comisura de sus labios y nariz. Su respiración se volvió errática y sus ojos lacrimosos. Corrió hacia la cama para tomarlo en brazos, pero el cuerpo estaba frío, luciendo pálido y sintiéndose tieso. Una soga aún estaba atada alrededor del cuello de Light, la cual Lawliet desató y retiró rápidamente, como si con eso pudiera volverlo a la vida. Lloró amargamente, importándole poco si manchaba sus ropas con esa vibrante sangre. Y entonces pudo verlo, en el pecho del castaño, bajo los restos de sangre, había algo escrito, algo que había sido marcado con algún objeto cortopunzante..._ ** _"No te entrometas conmigo, L."_**

 _Hundió más sus manos en la arena. Habían pasado ya dos años pero la culpa solo se hacía más grande día con día. Luego de esa tarde de abril, él abandonó el caso, su sed de venganza lo mantuvo tras las huellas de aquel tipo por algún tiempo, pero mediante los meses pasaban, sus ganas de vivir se iban desvaneciendo, perdiendo cualquier esperanza. Y el único lugar donde era feliz era en este, junto a Light._

 _—Si te vas... Me iré contigo— estaba convencido, él no iba a permanecer en un mundo donde Light ya no existiese._

 _—Sabes que si haces eso estaríamos más lejos que nunca. Si te suicidas, tu alma quedaría atrapada junto a las otras personas que tampoco supieron apreciar su vida._

 _—¿¡Y qué quieres que haga!?, ¿¡qué viva sesenta años sin ti!?_

 _Light sonrió de manera tierna ante lo duro de aquellas facciones, Lawliet apretaba la mandíbula y fruncía el entrecejo, aunque sus ojos seguían anegados en lágrimas_

 _—Solo quiero que vivas, que disfrutes el mundo y lo recorras como siempre dijiste... Que no temas a enamorarte de nuevo._

 _Lawliet negó con la cabeza, ¿él, enamorarse de nuevo? ¡jamás!, la única persona que había amado de manera pasional en su vida estaba frente a sus ojos, pero éste no quería mantenerse a su lado._

 _—¡Yo no me enamoraré de nadie más!, ¡somos felices aquí!, ¿¡por qué no me quieres contigo!?_

 _—¡Lawliet!— alzó la voz, quería mantenerse calmo pero para él también era difícil. La orden que tenía que dejar a Lawliet también le estaba dañando, pero estaba consciente que era lo mejor —Últimamente has estado bebiendo todo tipo de pastillas para inducirte el sueño y venir a este lugar... Pero no es sano, amor... Ya no comes, no sales, no interactúas... Ya no vives... Y yo no puedo permitir que te destruyas de esa manera... Entiende, yo ya no regresaré a la vida, pero tú tampoco puedes mantenerte en este mundo de ilusión, esta no es tu realidad, Lawliet._

 _—Light... No te vayas..— pidió una vez más al ver al castaño ponerse de pie. Se levantó igualmente, sacudiéndose la arena de sus rodillas._

 _El castaño lo tomó del rostro nuevamente, uniendo sus frentes para poder perderse en sus ojos por última vez._

 _—Pensé que creando un mundo donde ambos pudiéramos estar juntos, te ayudaría a superar la culpa que te estaba matando... Solo quería verte sonreír... Pero lo único que logré es dañarte más... Sin embargo, te amo demasiado para seguir lastimándote de esta manera... Aunque tú vengas, yo ya no estaré aquí, Lawliet. Pero eso no quiere decir que te olvidaré, te cuidaré desde otro sitio, me mantendré a tu lado de otra forma_

 _Lawliet negó frenéticamente al sentir que las manos que sostenían sus mejillas se iban desvaneciendo, y que la luz de aquellos ojos miel se hacía opaca._

 _—Has dicho que siempre viviré en tu corazón. Entonces, mientras éste continúe latiendo, yo jamás me iré— fueron las últimas palabras de Light y verlo sonreír sin poder ocultar su melancolía fue demasiado para Lawliet._

 _Cayó de rodillas sobre la arena, sollozando amargamente al ya no sentir la calidez de aquel tacto, al ya no vislumbrar lo radiante de aquellos ojos. Sus hombros temblaban frenéticamente mientras su garganta se comprimía y su corazón temblaba._

 _De nuevo Light se había ido, dejando esa soledad que siempre le embargaba en cada partida, siendo carcomido por la culpa y la miseria de haberlo perdido. Y quizá su cuerpo no estaba enterrado cuatro metros bajo tierra, pero en estos momentos su alma carecía de vida, sintiendo la soledad llenándole el pecho. Y aunque a su corazón le hacía falta una parte, éste aún latía..._

 **oo**

Se revolvía entre las sábanas, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza mientras algunas gotas de sudor bajaban desde su sien. Aferraba su mano a las cobijas, y aún estando dormido, un sollozo había escapado de sus labios, seguidos de un balbuceo.

—...Por favor, Light. no te vayas...


End file.
